The invention is in the field of wine racks that are of the lattice type, utilizing a three-dimensional lattice to define a series of cubic cells that are two lattice layers deep to hold wine bottles. Numerous wine racks of this overall configuration have been produced according to various methods of construction, all of which use glue or fasteners of some kind at the joints.
Whereas there is certainly nothing wrong with utilizing fasteners or glue to join members together for a wine rack, and no doubt most if not virtually all of the wine racks produced in this fashion are quality pieces of merchandise or furniture, nonetheless, the appearance and the novelty of a wine rack made completely of lengths of wood or equivalent material which are so notched that they interlock at the joints to produce a complete, extremely rigid and strong wine rack with no glue or fasteners, differentiate such a wine rack considerably from the previous state of the art in wine rack construction.